


Shackle

by Chialya



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types, Togainu no Chi
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Angst, Gen, Guilt, Panic Attack, Past Character Death, Trauma, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27455821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chialya/pseuds/Chialya
Summary: Akira, a young police officer who just transfered to a different city, meet Yukihito, his new partner that always seems so closed off and bitter.
Relationships: Akira (Togainu no Chi) & Rin (Togainu no Chi), Akira (Togainu no Chi) & Seragaki Aoba, Akira (Togainu no Chi) & Takeru (Togainu no Chi), Akira (Togainu no Chi) & Yukihito (Togainu no Chi), Seragaki Aoba & Mizuki (DRAMAtical Murder)
Kudos: 4





	Shackle

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this is my first fanfiction, so you can guess that this wouldn't be great, especially since english isn't my first language. But I hope you can enjoy it.

He was floating.

Everything around him was pitch black. He was trapped in some kind of space without any light. Yet, he still can see his limbs when he looked down.

The air felt cool and refreshing, making Akira felt relaxed. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of floating and cool air. For a moment, Akira felt peaceful.

When Akira opened his eyes, he saw a figure standing quite further than him. Curious, he began to move towards that figure until he could see it clearly.

It was a male, taller than him, with brown skin and brown hair. He wore a white shirt and a blue coverall. He was standing, not looking at Akira.

His breath hitched. He know that figure. Akira began to making his way towards him. That's when he noticed his body started to feel heavy, as if the air around him forbode him to get closer. But Akira refused to give up.

He kept moving forward despite the increasing weight he felt. When he get closer enough to that figure, the weight suddenly gone and he can float easily like before. At the same time, the figure suddenly turn around to face Akira.

He smiled at Akira, brown eyes looked at him gently. Nostalgia hits Akira, he could only looked at the man without word.

When Akira going to said the man's name, blood began to pouring from the top of his head to his toe and the man's whole body became completely drenched with blood, in the midst of it, Akira could make out a few wounds on the man's head, neck and stomach. The sight of it make Akira's eyes wide in shock and became speechless.

The man kept smiling, as if he didn't bothered by the blood and wounds. Then the man began to open his mouth said…

"…!"

Akira jolted awake from his sleep.

He drenched in sweat and short on breath. After calming himself for a few minutes, he looked at the digital clock on the table beside his bed. It showed 2:30 in dim light. It looked like he was able to sleep for a good few minutes.

Akira sighed and rubbed his temple. He glanced at the cupboard on his right before rose to his feet and went to the kitchen. He took a cup from cabinet and pour some water. His throat felt quiet parched after woke up.

After he downed the water, Akira began to zoned out. He recalled the dream he just had.

It's the same nightmare as always. Floating and peaceful sensation at first, before the figure appeared. Then, the wound and blood, similar state as Akira saw him the last time.

"…,"

Keisuke

It had been 2 years since his death, yet Akira still felt like it all happened just yesterday. Akira could still remember the funeral.

The coffin. Black clothes. The choking scent of incense. Keisuke's parent and Rin crying. Keisuke's body. Keisuke's potrait.

Akira reminded about his dream, about Keisuke's words.

" _It's_ _all your fault_ , "

His chest tightened. He wanted to go outside, somewhere, to escape from here.

And so he did that. He went to his room, grabbed a jacket from the cupboard, without paying attention to the bottom part, and wore his running shoes before he head out. Akira sucked a deep breath and began to run.

_It's alright._


End file.
